


Sandalwood

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU Story, Dreams, F/M, First Meeting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Sometimes dreams have meanings according to old wives tales and when two are destined for each other will their dreams lead them somewhere?





	Sandalwood

It’s been the same dream haunting her for the last two weeks and every night she hopes for something different.  But no such luck, and in the morning, the details would fade away before she could remember them.  Only fleeting images of long white hair pervade her memories and red, something about the color red… 

~~~XX~~~

For seven years he’s had the same dream.  Before moving away from the city, they’d plague his nights at least once a week, maybe more.  Always the same vague images, not enough elements to recall the next morning, but one thing lasted, a mixture of sandalwood and lavender.  Is it odd, that the one feature he could remember was a scent, is it even possible, to smell in a dream?

But once he was out of the area, so too, did the dreams, petering away only to drop in randomly like an uninvited guest.  He could never figure out if something triggered them, only now having come back to Tokyo, realizing that something in this city was its cause, but what, and for two weeks, night, after sleepless night, the only dream he’s been is having, is this one… 

~~~XX~~~

Kagome sips at her second cup of coffee, trying to shake away the effects of another restless sleep.  It’s a good thing it’s the weekend and she has the next couple of days off since this week, hell the last couple have been a struggle on her psyche. 

Her roommate Sango joins her on the couch.  “Still the same dream?” the older girl queries, “I keep telling ya…”

 _Exhale_ , “Sango, and I told you, I don’t believe in superstitious, old wives tales.  I’ve had this dream since I was 15 and nothing’s ever come of it,” she sips her coffee, “well except for feeling tired in the morning.”

“Yes, but you’ve also said it would occur once in a blue moon, not every, single, night Kagome, how else do you explain it?”

“Don’t worry about me,” turning to her friend with a light smile, “I should be fine as soon as the coffee kicks in.”

“Alright,” the older girl pats her friends leg, “well I need to get to the market and pick up supplies for dinner, remember, Miroku’s bringing his new roommate over tonight.”

“I almost forgot,” Kagome stifles a yawn, “who is this guy again?”

Sango shrugs her shoulders, “the only things he mentioned was Inuyasha’s an old high school friend that just finished college and moved back home.”

 _Sigh_ , “I just hope he’s not as hentai as your boyfriend,” standing up, “let me get dressed and I’ll help you shop…”

~~~XX~~~

Miroku walks into the kitchen and finds his roommate staring out the window, “Good Morning Inuyasha.” But all the hanyo responds with is a snarky low grouse.  “Geez, didn’t you get any sleep last night?”

“No.”

“The same dream?”  but the man only nods his head so Miroku continues into the kitchen and turns on the coffee pot.  “You know,” grabbing the grounds and two cups, “it’s the soulmate dream Yash.” 

He sees his hanyo buddy’s ears flatten and hears a slight scoffing sound.  “You may not believe it but how else can you explain them?”

“This is the 21st Century,” the hanyo finally faces his friend, “not the feudal era, most mythical dealings have become a thing of the ancients.”

“Yes…” Miroku walks over and hands his friend a cup, “but that doesn’t mean it’s not still real,” taking a sip, “it’s how I met Sango.”

“Keh!  She’s just the first woman who didn’t slap you and block your phone number.”

“Oh…” he rubs his cheek at the memory, “she did slap me, but I knew she was the one.”

Inuyasha snickers and finishes his drink.  “So, my dad says I can work for him at Taisho Industries starting Monday.”

“That’s great news!” 

“Keh!  Yeah, I just hope I don’t have to look at Sesshomaru every day.”

“You two still don’t get along?”

“We’ve never got along, but my dad promised to keep us in separate divisions.”

“Well,” he puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “a job’s a job, and soon you’ll be able to find your own apartment.”

“I just got here and already you’re tryin’ to get rid of me?”

“Nonsense, but eventually Sango and I plan to live together.  Oh, that reminds me, don’t forget we need to go to her place tonight for dinner, be a friend and at least look casual please…”

~~~XX~~~

With all the food prepared and laid out, Sango busies herself with final touches, setting the table, and getting ready for her boyfriend and his roommate to get there very soon.  But Kagome, tired from the night before is still not feeling very festive and languishes on the couch until their arrival.

 

“Of all things Inuyasha, that red sweater?”

“You said look casual, it’s my most comfortable one.”

Miroku shakes his head, and when the elevator door opens, the two men step into the hallway where something immediately catches the hanyo’s attention. 

“Roku…” he stops cold, “it’s the smell…”

“What smell?” he turns to see a nervous look on his friend’s face, and ears twitching like crazy, “Yash, what are you talking about?”

“From my dream, Sandalwood a-and Lavender…  It’s so strong here!”

“Maybe someone is burning incense,” prompting his friend forward, “come on the girls are waiting for us.”

“Wait!” the hanyo plants his feet, “I thought we were just meeting Sango?”

“Whoops, didn’t I mention she has a roommate?”

His ears flatten, “No, you didn’t!”

 _Exhale_ , “What’s the big deal?  Kagome’s a nice girl, you’ll be fine.”  He pushes the Hanyo to the door.

 

 _Knocking sounds_   “I’ll get it!” Sango exclaims, so thrilled to see her boyfriend.  She opens the door and is immediately swept into his arms, “Miroku!”

“Hey, my beautiful one,” kissing the giggling girl and putting her back down, he prompts his friend forward, “Sango this is Inuyasha.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” bowing, but the Hanyo has a deer in headlights look as the scent funneling through the entry way is overwhelming his senses.  Concerned, she asks Miroku about it, “What’s wrong with your friend?”

“Nothing, he’s just been having a weird dream and it’s making him act funny.”

“Huh, well so has Kagome, for like two weeks straight now…”

“T-two weeks?” the hanyo stutters while all the blood drains from his face.

“He speaks,” Miroku feigns shock, “I told you Yash, it’s all true…” and pushes his friend through the door. 

Kagome stands up and turns to the noise, “Oh my, the red!” her hands fly up to her mouth, “And w-white hair!”

“S-sandalwood?!”


End file.
